The Ruined Surprise
by Indrani Mead
Summary: Hugo and Rose Weasley attempt to surprise their father on father's day, but their plans don't work out the way they planned. One-shot.


It was unusual for anyone to be up early in the Weasley-Granger household. Today, however, was not a normal day…

"Rosie!" whispered Hugo. "Rose!" he whispered urgently, this time shaking his sister.

"What do you want Hugo?" mumbled Rose as she curled up under her blanket.

"It's Father's Day! We need to give Dad his present."

Rose sat up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, "Do you have the card?"

"Here it is," Hugo showed her a big blue card he had picked up from the floor, "I already signed it."

"Good, do you remember the plan?" she yawned.

"Yup! First we find Mum and Dad, then we leave the card on his belly. So when he wakes up, he'll see it. But we have to be quiet or they'll wake up."

Rose glanced at the clock on her nightstand, "Hugo, it's too early. Let's wait until it's at least seven."

"But Rose," Hugo whined, "What if they wake up?" He finished in a whisper.

"You're right." Rose stretched and climbed out of bed. She put some socks on and then headed towards the door. Hugo followed quietly after her. Together they tiptoed down the stairs, then quickly hid inside the bathroom. Rose stuck her head out of the door and walked across the hallway. She looked both ways before walking further into the hall. Hugo peeked outside the bathroom. When Rose gave him a thumbs up, he joined her.

The two children heard something creak and they quickly dropped to the ground. They crawled the rest of the way into the living room.

Hugo peeked over the back of the couch, "They're not here! Rose, what do we do?"

The night before the small family had watched a film in the living room. The children remembered seeing their parents asleep on the couch. "Maybe they went into their room," Rose stood up and started walking upstairs, "Come on, let's get a little more sleep."

Hugo sighed and followed Rose. They were almost in Rose's room when the children heard a loud, scraping sound. "It's Grandpa!" Hugo jumped.

"He's going to wake up mum and dad!" Rose realized with horror.

Mr. Granger had gotten knee surgery and was still recovering. He temporarily depended on a walker. The scraping sound grew louder as got closer.

The children looked at each other and quickly ran to their parents' room, all efforts to be secretive forgotten. Rose slowly turned the door handle and led Hugo inside. They located their parents on the bed. Their father was on laying on his stomach.

Hugo rushed over to his father and went to set the card on his belly so that he'd find it when he woke up. Before he could put it down, Hugo and Rose noticed something was off...they darted into the hallway and burst out laughing once the door was closed. "Did you see?" Hugo giggled.

"You should have left the card," Rose choked out.

"I couldn't! He was laying on his belly," Hugo protested, "Besides he was—"

"Rose and Hugo Granger! Just what do you think you are doing?"

The children tried to stifle their laughs,"Grandpa, I'm not a Granger. I'm a Weasley," Hugo giggled.

"When I'm in charge you are a Granger," shifted his walker and it creaked loudly. "You need to be quiet, don't bother your parents...they're sleeping." He finished in a whisper. "Why don't you go play something quiet, hmm?" began to walk again and when the scraping sound was fading away Hugo and Rose burst out laughing again.

"Grandpa doesn't understand," Rose clutched her stomach,"How can we be quiet when we just saw dad's bum?" At the sound of the word 'bum' the children burst into laughter.

"What if we slide it under the door?" Hugo suggested.

"Good idea, put it in now."

Hugo slid the card under the door and invited Rose to a game of chess. Hugo had just taken Rose's bishop when they heard the bathroom door open. A deep cough came from inside. "That must be dad!" Hugo put down his knight. The children walked into the room and found their mother reading on the bed.

"Mum, did dad see his card?" Rose snuggled into her side.

Hermione combed her fingers through Rose's hair, "What card?" She set the book down.

"This one!" Hugo picked up their card from the floor.

"What a lovely card!"

"Dad was supposed to see it when he went outside!" pouted Hugo as he read the inside of the card to himself.

"What if we put it on his pillow so your Dad will see it when he comes back?"

"He can't miss it if we put it there," Rose took the card from her mum and placed it on her dad's pillow, "Come on, Hugo, we can hide in the closet until dad comes back."

Hermione smiled and picked up her book. A few minutes later the children heard heavy footsteps followed by the door closing. They heard the mattress squeak as Ron laid onto it and paper crinkling when he put his head down. Impatient, Hugo and Rose peaked through a crack in the door and instantly wished they hadn't.

They heard a smooching sound. Hugo looked at Rose and gagged.

"Ron!" Hermione lightly slapped her husband's arm, "Didn't you notice you are laying on something?"

Ron reached under his head, "Oh, this? I saw it on the floor so I moved it to the side so no one would trip on it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Rose and Hugo jumped out of the closet, giggling.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" they hugged either side of him.

"Father's Day? I didn't know that existed."


End file.
